


Texts With Balthazar

by GreyMichaela, Myssi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Funny, M/M, Profanity, balthazar gets up to outrageous shenanigans and gives chuck a headache, general silliness, i don't even know what to tag it's all so ridiculous, sex advice, which is a bit graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myssi/pseuds/Myssi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Balthazar texts his dad when he has problems and Chuck yells at him a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Just a Fish, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is brought to you by myself and the absolutely wonderful and talented GreyMichaela! She wrote the parts for Chuck, and I filled in the parts for Balthazar. All kudos and comments are appreciated! Also, expect these to be a bit short, they're really just a bunch of snippets. Not even one shots, just snippets.


	2. What's Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar encounters caffeine.


	3. Uriel, regarding Balthazar and Coffee




	4. Are you sure that's Germany?




	5. Antarctica




	6. Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary




	7. Sabriel Sunday




	8. Birds of a Feather




	9. And the Lord Said




	10. Slam Dunk




	11. My Heart Will Go On




	12. Cat for a Day




	13. God is Inappropriately Nosy




	14. Balthazar is Sassy




	15. Rainbow Boxers




	16. 'Zar Gets Sick




	17. The Bisexual Club




	18. Self Combustion into a Nebula




	19. That's Incredibly Rude




	20. Son Of God... And Satan?




	21. Adventures with Viagra




	22. Daddy Issues




	23. Iowa to India




	24. Mmm Whatcha Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame me for this - GreyMichaela promises we're gonna fix it. 
> 
> In case you don't understand, though - yes, 'Zar just died.


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27

 


	28. This Fucking Turkey




	29. Color Coordination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God is totally facetiming Lucifer in the pit. He wants to know how Adam is doing.


	30. 'Zar YES




	31. Was That a Dick Joke?

 


	32. The Talk

 


	33. Intermission for Twitter

Hello everyone!! I'm just here to let you know that Texts with Balthazar now has a twitter account! Follow @tweets_with_zar and talk to our favorite Angel!


	34. When Dad's Not Watching




	35. Closer to God




	36. Drunk Birb




	37. Happy Father's Day, Ya Dick




End file.
